Alias: The Video Game
by TheIntelligentGamer
Summary: Just a story of alias the video game because i love the show and recently replayed the game so decided to do a story for it. FIRST CHAPTER UP AND WILL UPDATE SOON. RATED T for teen cause thats what the game is . PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**Alias: The Video Game**

_Sydney Bristow was on the roof looking in through a skylight spying on a meeting between Anna Espinosa and Arvin Sloane. She heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cock behind her and swung around. There were three armed men pointing machine guns at her. She raised her arms and the one in the middle who must have been the leader thought Syd spoke._

"_We got Bristow cornered. You want us to bring her in."_

_She couldn't hear what the answer was but she feared it wasn't good._

**72 HOURS EARLIER**

Sydney Bristow had been brought in to the CIA on her day off. She knew it must have been important if they called her in. She was heading to the briefing room when Michael Vaughn came running up to her.

"Hey Sydney. Sorry to call you in on your day off."

"I was just practicing my slap shot." Said Sydney

"Oh yeah" Said Vaughn

"Yeah, next time you want to go one on one on the ice I'll be ready" quipped Sydney with an added smirk. "What's up?"

"Not sure, your father called a briefing for this afternoon. Attendance is mandatory."

And with that they walked off to the briefing room.

…

"Yesterday evening we lost contact with a well-placed source that went undercover with the followers of Rambaldi." Informed Jack to the rest of the room.

There was a monitor in front of each agent in the room and an image of Anna Espinosa appeared.

"He managed to infiltrate a cell run by Anna Espinosa." Jack continued.

It was Sydney who spoke this time. "Anna?" she said flashing back to the many times she fought her.

"Our source Agent Jacobs informed us that Anna has been working on something referred to only as the machine. Before being compromised he made a successful dead drop inside Anna's current location, a Monte Carlo casino operated by Sark from one of his mansions." Said Jack

This time an image of Sark getting into a limo appeared on the monitors.

"You're saying Anna and Sark are working together? Asked Sydney inquisitively.

"That's what you need to find out. You and Dixon will be infiltrating the casino. We have already established your alias as a new waitress…"

"And I'll be posing as a player on the casino floor" Finished Dixon "Since your uniform doesn't exactly have pockets, I will smuggle in Marshall's op-tech for you. After you make contact with me, we can stay in audio and visual contact via your PDA."

Now Vaughn spoke. "There are two things you have to do in the casino, if you get too close to Sark he will recognise you but we can tag his driver. Drop a traceable radioactive serum into his drink. That will allow us to follow his movements.

"Once you do that, recover Jacob's dead drop. He stored his Intel on disk and hid it in a secure location inside the casino. Hopefully it will tell us more about "The Machine." As well as what Sark and Anna are up to. When you find the disk, bring it back to CIA headquarters for analysis." Said Jack

"Hey, um, Syd so your Dad was like, make sure my daughter has the best for this and I was like um Sir yes Sir um anything for you um anyway" rambled Marshall and Sydney couldn't help but smile. "Here's your op-tech for this mission. First of all we have the tracer serum to tag Sark's driver. Now whatever you do, don't drink any of this yourself or your probably going to have a barium hangover and um believe me you do not want that. Next is the razor prism, slice this baby into the security cam cables and it will let us see what they see. It's pretty cool. Last but not least is this finger-print replicator. I got this idea when I was playing with glue and peeling it off my fingers. Did you ever do that when um you were a kid you know? You never do that? Anyway as satellite surveillance over the casino showed some pretty tight security so this could come in handy."

The monitors switched off and everyone got up. Sydney got up and exited the room with Vaughn. They walked to Sydney's desk.

"You leave in an hour" said Vaughn to Sydney

She nodded and put her briefcase into a drawer in her desk. Vaughn walked off and Syd and Dixon decided to car-pool together to the airport. Soon they were in the air and Sydney had changed into her disguise. She was wearing a rather skimpy waitress outfit which was a sparkling silver thin strapped top that stopped just above her belly button and a matching skirt that went down to just about her thighs and finished off with a pair of white high heels. It reminded her of a mission back with SD-6 when she and Dixon infiltrated a casino in Vegas. They were almost at Monte Carlo and Sydney put on a long black coat that went to her knee for the journey to the casino.


End file.
